


Black Satin Ribbons

by PoisonPanda



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPanda/pseuds/PoisonPanda
Summary: After a long night of drinking with friends, Imai heads back to his hotel room to find a surprise waiting for him.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Black Satin Ribbons

Imai sighed as he walked down the long hallway, he was only slightly drunk, despite the rest of his friends being absolutely hammered. It was about 2:45 in the morning, so the hallway was dead silent except for the usual ambient noise of hotel hallways. He took out his room key and unlocked the door. He turned on the light and took off his shoes, letting the door close behind him. He put his stuff on the counter and went into the bedroom, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. Imai turned on the bedroom light and gasped at what he saw. Atsushi was laying on his bed, his legs spread slightly. He wore black lingerie with garters, his long black hair draped over his shoulders. 

"Atsushi...what are you doing here? It's almost three in the morning!" Imai exclaimed, he wasn't even slightly amused.

"Waiting for you, Imai.." Atsushi said calmly as he sat up. Imai sighed and took off his pants, 

"I'm not in the mood tonight, Atsushi."

"That's not what I see.." Atsushi whispered, "You're already hard from just looking at me." Imai paused,

"Get out, Atsushi." 

"Not until you're _taken care of__._" Atsushi said as he sat up and brought Imai closer to him. Imai looked at Atsushi and smirked. He pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

"I-Imai!" Atsushi exclaimed.

"You want me to be "taken care of", huh? Let me take control." Imai said quietly. Atsushi was quick to submit to Imai, and Imai _loved it_. 

"Imai.." Atsushi said quietly as he began taking off Imai's shirt. 

"You're pretty eager, aren't you~?" Imai purred as he began kissing Atsushi's neck.

"A-Ahh~...Imai~..." Atsushi moaned as he bucked his hips. He slipped off Imai's shirt and wrapped his arms around him. Imai began to leave hickeys on his neck as he moved lower. He swiftly took off only some of Atsushi's lingerie as he began rubbing his chest with one hand.

"S-Stop teasing.." Atsushi whispered. Imai rolled off of Atsushi and laid next to him, continuing to kiss his neck and rub his chest. He used his other hand to move lower down Atsushi's body and began palming him through the lingerie, making Atsushi let out a loud moan,

"I-Imai~...!" 

"You like me touching you like this, _slut_~?" Imai purred, and Atsushi gasped. Imai began palming him faster, until he felt the lingerie become wet with Atsushi's pre-cum. 

"Haaah~.." Atsushi moaned as he bucked his hips again. Imai slipped off the rest of Atsushi's lingerie and began slowly jerking him off, making Atsushi let out soft moans.

"Does this feel good~?" Imai purred. He looked into Atsushi's lust clouded eyes and smirked. Atsushi nodded and bucked his hips again.

"I need you to use your words," Imai commanded, "Does this feel good~?"

"Y-Yes~.." Atsushi replied.

"Yes..?" Imai asked, expecting a _slightly_ different answer.

"Y-Yes...Daddy~.." Atsushi moaned.

"Better.." Imai said with a smirk. He continued jerking off Atsushi, he used his other hand to play with his nipples.

"A-Ahh~...Imai~..." Atsushi moaned. Imai leaned down and kissed Atsushi's neck.

"I-Imai~..." Atsushi moaned again.

"I won't continue if you keep calling me by name~." Imai purred.

"Th-Then what _should _I call you~?" Atsushi purred.

"You know _exactly_ what to call me~." Imai replied, he began moving his hand that was wrapped around Atsushi's cock faster.

"D-D-Daddy~!" Atsushi moaned loudly.

"There we go, _much better_~.." Imai purred, "Do you want me to fuck you~?" Atsushi nodded.

"_Say it_." Imai commanded.

"F-Fuck me..._Daddy_~." Atsushi moaned.

"Beg for it, _slut_~." Imai growled. 

"Please Daddy...please fuck me like the slut I am~.." Atsushi begged. Imai grinned.

"Please~...I'm such a _filthy whore_ for your cock, Daddy~.." Atsushi commanded. Imai took off his boxers and pinned down Atsushi's arms.

"Th-The ribbons...use the ribbons.." Atsushi said.

"What ribbons?" Imai asked.

"I have black satin ribbons in the nightstand...use those.." Atsushi replied. Imai nodded and reached over to the nightstand and took out the ribbons. He used the ribbons to tie Atsushi's wrists together, then tie him to the headboard of the bed.

"F-Fuck me.." Atsushi whispered.

"Be patient.." Imai said calmly. He pressed three fingers against Atsushi's lips, "_Suck_." Atsushi nodded and began sucking on Imai's fingers. After about a minute or two, Imai removed his fingers from Atsushi's mouth, "Such an obedient _slut_." 

Atsushi didn't reply, just patiently waited for what Imai was going to do next. Without any warning, Imai inserted a finger inside of Atsushi, he let out a gasp and a soft whine.

"Tell me when it's okay for me to move, we have to make sure you're stretched out first, don't we~?" Imai purred. Atsushi nodded in response,

"M-Move.." Imai nodded as he began moving his finger in and out of Atsushi, adding in a second one to stretch him out further. Soon, Imai began scissoring.

"Fuuck~!" Atsushi moaned, and soon, he came.

"Already~? So naughty~. Did I say you could cum~?" Imai asked with a devilish smirk on his face, Atsushi shook his head,

"N-No...sorry Daddy.." He said quietly.

"Looks like Daddy's going to have to _punish_ you~." Imai purred. 

"P-Punish..?" Atsushi asked. Imai pulled his fingers out and slightly rolled Atsushi over and began to spank him.

"A-Ahh~.." Atsushi moaned as Imai continued to spank him.

"You enjoying the pain, slut~?" Imai growled.

"Y-Yes, Daddy~!" Atsushi moaned loudly. Imai spanked him harder, and harder, and _harder_. 

"D-Daddy~...I n-need to cum~!" He whined.

"You're going to have to wait~." Imai purred as he rolled Atsushi onto his back. He spread his legs and moved closer, putting his cock to Atsushi's entrance. Without warning, Imai slowly thrusted his cock into Atsushi, he let out a loud moan,

"Fuuuck~...!"

"S-So tight~.." Imai moaned as he began thrusting in and out of Atsushi.

"O-Ohh~.." Atsushi moaned as he bucked his hips. His back arched slightly. Imai began thrusting faster, making Atsushi moan even more. 

"You enjoying this, _whore_?" Imai asked. Atsushi nodded. Imai continued thrusting into Atsushi before letting out a loud moan as he came into Atsushi.

Atsushi moaned loudly as he came, "Ohhh~...!!" The two paused and looked at each other as Imai collapsed on top of Atsushi, who was panting heavily.

"Did you...enjoy...yourself?" Imai asked in between breaths, and Atsushi nodded.

"I'm glad...maybe you can suck my dick after we rest~?" Imai suggested, and Atsushi nodded again, he slowly began to fall asleep.

"Do you want me to take off the ribbons?" Imai asked as he reached up and began undoing the ribbons. Atsushi didn't respond, he was already asleep. Imai fell asleep soon after.

It was 10:55 when they woke up, coincidentally, at the same time.

"Well rested?" Imai asked.

"Yes, Imai.." Atsushi replied.

"Good~. You remembered what we agreed to a couple hours ago, hmm~?" Imai asked with a smirk. Atsushi nodded and pushed Imai down onto the bed.

"Eager~?" Imai asked, and Atsushi nodded. He took _all _of Imai's cock into his mouth and began sucking.

"Mmh~...your mouth feels so good~.." Imai moaned as he closed his eyes. Atsushi, pleased with Imai's response, continued sucking him off. Imai moaned loudly, his cock was rock hard. Atsushi began bobbing his head, and not long after, Imai came into Atsushi's mouth. Atsushi swallowed all of Imai's cum and pulled off.

"Thank you, Atsushi.." Imai whispered.

"You're welcome, Imai.." Atsushi replied as he leaned over Imai and kissed him passionately. Imai returned the favor and kissed Atsushi passionately. The two embraced each other as Imai deepened the kiss. Atsushi pressed himself against Imai.

"Hard already~?" Imai purred.

"Y-Yes." Atsushi replied.

"_Ride me, slut_." Imai commanded.

"O-Okay.." Atsushi replied as he straddled Imai and lowered himself onto his cock, letting out a loud moan.

"Oh shit, Atsushi~.." Imai moaned as he looked at him. Atsushi began moving his hips slowly. He continued moving his hips, and Imai wrapped his arms around Atsushi's waist and spanked him multiple times. 

"Oh, Daddy~!" Atsushi moaned. Imai smirked and spanked him again, and again, and _again_.

"Ahh~!" Atsushi moaned as he began moving his hips faster. Pre-cum began leaking from his and Imai's cocks.

"G-Get off..." Imai said as he pushed Atsushi off of him. Imai took the same ribbons from last night and tied Atsushi's wrists together. He held him in place and began grinding against him.

"I-Imai~...Daddy~.." Atsushi moaned as he looked up at Imai. Imai leaned down and kissed Atsushi passionately as they were grinding their rock hard cocks together. 

"M-Mmh~!!" Atsushi moaned as he came onto Imai's torso, Imai came at the same time. The two just laid together and embraced each other as they continued kissing each other. After a few minutes, the two were just laying next to each other, only able to hear their heavy breathing and the hotel room's air conditioner running.

"Atsushi...I think I'm in love with you.." Imai said, interrupting the partial silence.

"I think I'm in love with you too, Imai.." Atsushi replied.

"We keep this a secret from the other band members, though. Okay?" Imai asked.

"Okay." Atsushi said, he looked over at Imai and smiled. Imai looked back at Atsushi and smiled.


End file.
